None.
None.
The present invention relates to underground cable splice enclosures. More specifically, the invention relates to the kind of buried splice enclosures which protect the splice by immersing it into a sealant and securing it within a shell which contains the sealant
Telecommunications lines are oftentimes buried beneath the ground. It is oftentimes necessary to connect or reconnect wires using a splice. A splice is a way of electrically connecting two wires. The end of each wire is connected to the other. When such a splice is completed, it is necessary to protect it from the underground environment. This is because moisture intrusion can cause corrosion and other degradation of the wires and other associated equipment. While it is important to prevent against moisture intrusion, it is also desirable to create a splice that holds the wires securely together so that they may not be pulled apart. This is important as cable may be unintentionally snared once placed in service.
The prior art has dealt with these problems by creating an enclosure having a plug and a sleeve. In such a system, the cables are first assembled and attached on the plug, and then the plug is inserted into a sealant-containing enclosing sleeve. This causes the splice to become buried in the sealant. The sealant completely encapsulates the unjacketed portions of cable so that it will not be exposed to the underground elements when it is used in the field.
One example of a conventional encapsulating device is shown in prior art FIG. 1. Referring to the figure, the prior-art assembly 100 has two parts. The first part is a splice-supporting plug 102. The second part is a tubular sleeve 104.
Plug 102 has an encapsulating end 113 and a cable driver end 114. Cable driving end 114 is used to receive and secure the spliced portions of the cables (not pictured) in a forked collar 118. Driver end 114 is stabilized using cross members 116. Intermediate the driver end 114 and encapsulating end 113 is an arm portion 110. Arm 110 is the thinnest portion of the plug 102. On arm 110 is a plate receiving snap-lock 112. Snap-lock 112 is used in conjunction with an aperture (not shown) bored through arm portion 110. Snap-lock 112 and the aperture are used to secure two plates which are meshed together around the wires used in the splice in a manner known to those skilled in the art.
Encapsulating end 113 comprises a pair of arms 106 each having female threads 120 on an inside surface thereof. Also on encapsulating end 113 is an outer plug surface 108.
Tubular sleeve 104 comprises a closed end 124 and an open end 126. On the sleeve 104 is generally cylindrical at the open end 126 to the left of an annular rib 128 (see smooth surface 132). To the right of the annular rib 128, however, a handle portion 134 has a hexagonal cross section.
The two spliced wires are admitted into sleeve 104 via passageways which are formed by a plurality of proposed wire conforming jaws 136 as can be seen on the plug 102 in FIG. 1. Throughout, one side view showing conforming jaws 136 is shown in FIG. 1, it should be understood that the other side his identical structure. When the device 100 is used to bury a splice, the two cables to be spliced are attached to plug 102. This is done by inserting a first wire in the passageway created by opposing jaws 136 and then the arm portion 110. This is done by clamping the wire to the plug using clamping plates (not. pictured) which are secured to plate receiving snap-lock members 112. On the other side of plug 102, the identical set of clamping members on the other side create a passageway for a second wire which is then held to the arm portion 110 by an opposing plate on the opposite side of the plug, said opposing plate being held by another snap-lock (all not pictured). The forked collar 118 is what receives the actual spliced cable and supports it. This collar 118 is what is used to drive the splice into the sealant. The sealant (not pictured) is contained in the shell 104.
In order to create a water seal and protect the splice in its buried environment, plug 102 is screwed into sleeve 104. This is done by taking the plug 102 with the splice already installed on it and inserting it into forked collar end 118 first. When the splice held within forked collar 118 is pushed deeper into shell 104, the bare wire (unjacketed) is driven into the sealant (not pictured) within shell 104. Once plug 102 has penetrated a significant depth into shell 104, female threads 120 on plug 102 will engage male threads 122 on shell 104 by twisting plug 102 in a clockwise manner. This will cause the splice to be driven deep within shell 104. As plug 102 is screwed in, projection 130 will pass through the female threads 120 on each of the arms 106, and will, at least partially, prevent the plug 102 from later being unscrewed. This design, however, has proved inadequate for preventing removal of the plug because the user can easily manipulate the arms or simply unscrew with force to defeat the projection 130, and remove the plug.
The removability of the plugs in conventional devices has proved problematic. This is because such spliced devices are not designed to be reused. It has been the experience that-technicians in the field will oftentimes attempt to make a quick fix of a faulty cable splice by simply removing the plug 102, reconnecting the wires, and then reinserting the same plug into the same shell 104 rather than make a replacement of the splice using a new enclosure with fresh sealant. This temporary shortcut, however, on the whole has proved to be very costly. This is because, though the technician may save minutes by reusing an enclosure, the reused enclosure will never be as protective as would a new enclosure with fresh sealant. Significant cost is tied into making repeat calls to fix failed splices that are due to such xe2x80x9cquick fixxe2x80x9d repairs in which the technicians simply reuse the old device intended for replacement. Though these devices are very inexpensive to replace, the cost of a repeated call of a technician is much more expensive. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a buried splice enclosure with the sealing properties of device 100, however, with a closure system that is not easily defeated.
The present invention provides an enclosure having a cap that is nearly impossible to remove. This is accomplished by providing a container having a closed end at one end and an opening at the other end. The container has protect sealant exposed inside of it. A splice-supporting member is received through the open end of the container. Once inserted into the container, the splice-supporting member immerses the splice within the sealant so that the splice will be protected from its underground environment. More specifically, this invention provides a locking mechanism is provided which prevents withdrawal of the member from the container. The mechanism comprises a number of wave-shaped annular protrusions located on the inner surface of the container, and a reciprocating number of accommodating channels located on an outside engaging surface of the splice-supporting member. These channels accept the wave-shaped protrusions and thus prevent the member from being removed.